The House of Elros
by NG137
Summary: What if Numenor never sank and instead as transported to Westeros? What if the Elves, Dwarves, and Hobbits went with them? Watch how the people of Middle-Earth will influence the game of thones in this epic crossover of mine. Keep in mind that this is my first story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** **: Hi everybody, I decided to write this story because I got an idea about what would happen if the Faithful Numenoreans had outnumbered the King's Men instead of vice versa, and if Numenor never sank and instead was transported away with all of its colonies, the Middle-Earth elves, and the Moria dwarves before they fell, to Westeros before the Andals invaded and how they would influence the rest of the world. Now, there will be a few significant changes in the lore of both stories, as well as a few dramatic age changes in this story so be aware of that when reading. Also, there will also be content from the Elder Scrolls series, The Chronicles of Narnia, and maybe other stories as well. Now, this is my first story, so please mind if there are a few mistakes in here and tell me of any ways you think I could improve this story.**

 **Prologue I**

In the capital city of Numenor, Armenelos, there was immense fighting, for the Faithful had finally risen against the King's Men's corruption. That corruption had been plaguing the capital city of Numenor and causing great suffering to the Faithful who populated the rest of Numenor and its Middle-Earth colonies, with the exception of Umbar, and the Faithful have now risen against it and laid siege to the city. For their tyrannical king, Ar-Pharaz n, had finally done the one thing the Valar forbade them from doing, laying siege to Valinor.

Their king was a tyrant for many years and the people outside the capital had grown uneasy from his tyranny and the evil that he encouraged to fester in the King's Men in Armenelos, but he finally, despite all the warnings from the Valar not to do so, sailed away to lay siege to Valinor in S.A. 3319 in order to appease the Dark Lord Morgoth and to discover the secret to the Elves' immortality. This had finally caused the Faithful to snap and decide that enough was enough, and so the Faithful decided to rebel against the vastly outnumbered King's Men of the capital and overthrow their blasphemous, corrupt rule. And the one leading this rebellion was none other than Elendil the Tall, along side his two sons, Isildur and Anàrion.

The siege took many days and many lives were lost on both sides until, finally, the walls were taken and the Faithful quickly took the city. When the Faithful breached Armenelos they went along killing the soldiers, taking the city, and sacking the King's House, killing or imprisoning all of Ar-Pharazôn's kin. However, they were too late, Ar-Pharazôn had begun invading Valinor, sacking its Elven cities and desecrating the Valar's lands, which brought about the Valar's wrath.

When Ar-Pharazôn's fleet reached Valinor, they began utterly decimating all around them, they sacked the elven city of Tirion and burned the nearby surrounding villages and lands proclaiming all in their path as their own. This _enraged_ the Valar to immeasurable lengths, and they begged Eru Illúvatar for justice to be brought upon these heretics. Thus, Eru broke the world and made it round, so that Men could never again sail to Valinor, and reigned down his fury on Ar-Pharazôn and his army leaving none alive. Eru then gave the Valar his permission to punish the Numenoreans as they saw fit, leaving the Numenoreans' fate in their hands.

With the One's blessing, the Valar flew to Numenor, exclaiming their rage at the actions of the island's people and declaring that now they would make good on their warning and sink Numenor to the bottom of the Great Sea. When they heard this, the Faithful dropped to their knees and practically begged the Valar and Eru for forgiveness, proclaiming that it was only the King's Men of Armenelos that had wronged Valinor and laid siege on its holy lands, and that they rose against them when they did for they had stayed true to the Valar's teachings.

When the Valar heard their prayers, their rage was quickly replaced with pity for the Faithful and they decided to spare them, instead asking Eru for his judgement for they could not bring themselves to punish those who had done no wrong to them and fought against those who did. When asked Eru gave his judgement, that instead of bringing the Fall of Numenor, he would bring the Purge of Numenor: that all of the King's Men in Armenelos would be die and their bodies faded into nothingness in this world. And so the Pure began, and it ended just as quickly as it began, all of the King's Men died and faded into nothingness almost instantly.

Then he gave his judgement for the Faithful: that they would make right the wrongs of their corrupted kinsmen by being transported, along with their colonies' land sin Middle-Earth, the Dwarves of Moria, and the Hobbits of the Shire (which was situated in Numenor's domain), to the other side of the world to a land called Westeros and spread his word to the Men who had forgotten him and had turned to worshipping their own idols. However, he would not make them go through this alone, for he would command the Elves of Middle-Earth to each send half of all their kin with them to the new lands, along with the surviving Elves of Gondolin who were scattered across Middle-Earth.

When the judgement was heard, the Numenoreans were a bit nervous about going to the New World, but they would obey Eru and the Valar faithfully just as they always had. Plus, they were more than happy at the idea of being able to redeem themselves and restore their homeland's honor.

When the Dwarves of Moria heard of this, they all had mixed feelings about this: some were scared and sad at the thought of going to an unknown land and being separated from the rest of their kin while others were excited about the thrill and all the new things the people of the new lands could trade. Despite all their mixed feelings, the all knew that they could not obey the Creator and decided to obey Eru's judgement no matter how much they were afraid.

When the Elves of Middle-Earth heard this, they too were nervous at the idea of not only going to the New World but also under the leadership of the very people who attacked their kin in Valinor. However, like the Numenoreans, they would serve their creators faithfully and do as they were instructed.

Thus, Oropher sent his son Thranduil along with half his people into the Numenorean colonies' land to await their destiny; Eärendil and Elwing sent their son Elrond and half their people while Galadriel and Celeborn decided to take all their people and, using their magic, transported themselves and their whole forest into the Numenorean colonies. All of them went into the Numenoreans' domain and all of them awaited for their new lives in the New World.

Seeing that all of the Men, Elves, Dwarves, and Hobbits (by extension) were ready, Eru told the Valar to send them to the New World. And so, the Valar sang their song once more and transported Numenor and its colonies to the New World to begin their new lives and spread the word of the One to his children who had forgotten him. No matter what happens, one thing was for certain, nothing would be the same for people on either side of the world again.

 **A/N: And there is my first chapter folks! Now remember, this is my first story so I'm a little new to this, so please tell me of any way I can improve my story later on. Also, just so we're clear, I don't own LOTR or ASOIAF, so goodbye for now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, so here's the next page of my story, and I hope you enjoy it. Now, I know that some of you asked me to not make any major changes between the worlds of LOTR and ASOIAF, bur there will be a few here and there, so I'm sorry. However, please don't judge and try to like the story as it is, no matter how out of proportion. But keep in mind, there won't be that many changes to where it will become unrecognizable, but there will be some overpowered moments throughout the story.**

 **Prologue II**

 _ **Year 2255 BC (S.A. 3320)**_

 _ **Westeros**_

Everyone throughout Westeros, from the lowliest of peasants to the most noble of blood, were beyond speechless, for they were hearing some sort of transparent beings singing the most beautiful song they had ever heard in their entire lives. The song was so splendid that it sounded holy, and even some of the strongest of will fainted at its sweet tune. None of them could understand a single word that was being sung, but that did not matter to them because even the words themselves sounded beautiful.

What happened next, however, was equally of shock, for a massive tremble could be felt throughout all of Westeros and even parts of Essos. The tremble was so great that whoever had fainted during the majestic song from before were immediately shaken awake by the tremble that followed afterwards. Whilst the song made everyone feel at ease, the tremble made everyone become struck with fear. It made some people go into so much of a panic that they even claimed it was the end of the world! However, all that fear eventually died down when the tremble finally stopped five minutes after it happened, leaving all who felt it confused about how something so great ended so quickly. It also left them wondering and fearing about how it would affect their land and their lives from then on, but they had no idea what was coming to them.

 _ **United Kingdom (Numenor, Gondor, Arnor, and Shire)**_

The Valar had finally finished their song, and when they did Numenor and its colonies were transported to the New World that resulted in a huge tremble that was felt throughout the lands. The United Kingdom, as King Elendil now called his new domain, had arrived a few hundred miles west of Westeros (about three-quarters of the size of the Narrow Sea) divided by the Sunset Sea.

Before the Valar sent the Children of Illúvatar (Men and Elves) along with the Hobbits and Dwarves of Moria to the New World, they made sure two things happened first: 1) they sent a group of around 300 Great Eagles from the Misty Mountains to the United Kingdom for future battles with the dragons of Essos, and 2) they increased the Faithful's lifespan as a reward for their faith from 400-500 years to 600-700 years and Elendil's family more than twice that from 1300-1500 years as a reward for being the new royal family and leading the Faithful in their rebellion.

After arriving in the New World, Elendil noticed how Armenelos was basically in ruins, so he decided that, until the city was rebuilt in the design he presented to his court, he would move the capital to the colonies and run the kingdom from there. Within a matter of weeks, using both magic and brawn, they managed to build the Tower of Elendil, a magnificent citadel which served as the capital of the Realm-in-Exile whilst Armenelos was being rebuilt as Elendil instructed. Six months later and a small city began to be built around the Tower of Elendil which was named Annúminas, and Elendil's two sons built their own fortress cities within the United Kingdom: Isildur built Minas Ithil to the north in Arnor in the Misty Mountains and Anàrion built Minas Anor to the south in Gondor in the White Mountains. Each of the two cities served as the capitals of their respective lands, with Minas Ithil as the capital of Arnor and Minas Anor as the capital of Gondor, whilst Annúminas serving as the temporary capital of the entire kingdom.

The Numenoreans were not the only ones building up new cities, for the Elves were as well. Thranduil and the Woodland Elves, using magic and seeds they brought with them from Amon Lanc, quickly grew their own forest in Northern Arnor in just a year and a half, with the Elvenlord's Halls located in the center as the region's capital. Lord Elrond and his Eregion Elves built Edhil (in memory of their homeland's capital, Ost-in-Edhil) as their new capital city of New Hollin in the eastern side of the Misty Mountains, south of Moria. The surviving Elves of Gondolin had sailed and migrated to Numenor, with King Elendil's permission, and built their city of New Gondolin, in memory of their old home, to the west side of the mountain of Meneltarma, parallel to Armenelos on the east side of the mountain. Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn did not have much building to for their people because their homeland of Lothlórien was already west of the Misty Mountains so they were already within the United Kingdom's lands, so all they really did was build connections with their new allies and the royal family that ruled them, despite being mortal.

The Dwarves of Moria and the Hobbits of the Shire did not have much change for them. The Dwarves did not have to leave their homeland when they were transported so, like the Lothlórien Elves all they really needed to do was build relations with their new neighbors and with their new king and his family. The same case was for the Hobbits, all they had to do was swear fealty to King Elendil and they could carry on with their lives.

 _ **Year 2200 BC (S.A. 3375)**_

 _ **United Kingdom**_

For the next fifty-five years, the United Kingdom prospered under the rule of King Elendil, and the city of Armenelos had quickly grown to have a population of over 200,000, as the Valar made the Numenoreans fruitful and have many offspring, with the average families having 3-5 children.

Also, after these fifty-five years, the city of Armenelos had been rebuilt in the way Elendil had envisioned it, as what would later be called the "White Valyria" or "The City of a Thousand Towers." The city had a giant, eighty-foot Outer Wall made completely of Black Stone (an impregnable stone that not even mithril can break), and a hundred-foot Inner Wall that goes around the inner half of the city made of Black Stone as well. The outer part of the city had tall apartments and other buildings typical of Numenorean cities but had enough room to hold over five-hundred thousand people. The inner city, however, was made up entirely of giant towers that went hundreds of feet into the sky and could hold a population of over one-and-a-half million people. But at the very heart of the city was the largest building in the known world, the rebuilt King's House. The King's House was about as tall as the other towers, but it was _much_ larger, so much so that comparing it to one of the city's towers was the same as comparing a castle to a house. The House was circular in shape, much like the old one, but the walls were completely made out of the purest white stone and the top was a giant dome made of the purest of gold.

After the city was rebuilt, King Elendil left Annúminas for Armenelos and left Annúminas to his eldest son, Isildur, whom left Minas Ithil to his eldest son, Elendur (who had just come of age), and left with the rest of his family.

Six months later, King Elendil decided to strengthen the defenses of his kingdom, so he called on his best Elven magic-users and best sorcerous Men to enlarge the existing mountain ranges to the western coast, and to also spring up large mountains all around the coast of the United Kingdom except to the Western coast, for most of the Numenorean colonies were located there. What they found within those new mountains, however, was something that would change Numenor forever. For within those mountains was a material they thought only could be found in Numenor or Moria, Mithril, which is the strongest metal on Arda! Also, the Mithril was no longer in rare supply, for like the gold found within Moria, it ran like rivers through stone within the mountains. As a result, new mining towns were established all throughout the Realm-in-Exile, and King Elendil issued a new decree: because of the new abundance of Mithril, all UK soldiers now had to have it for their armor and weapons. It took over three months, but eventually, every soldier in the United Kingdom, from Man to Elf to Dwarf, wore Mithril armor and carried Mithril weapons and shields.

Two months later, believing that his people were ready, King Elendil commanded his sorcerers to create a massive land bridge to connect the United Kingdom to the new continent called Westeros. He commanded them to make it where the bridge expands from their land to the new one, but have the coastline composed of massive mountain ranges for protection against naval invasions, and the land strip had to be large enough to establish new towns and cities in the future.

Thus, the sorcerers used their magic and created a massive, mountain-surrounded land bridge connecting their Realm to the continent ahead and causing another great tremor in the process. Afterwards, he sent an ambassador of his, along with a host of 500 Men and Elves to cross the land bridge and make contact with the people of Westeros.

As a result, Numenor took its first step towards the New World and spreading the word and teachings of Eru Illúvatar to his children who had forgotten about him, and the fate of the New World would be changed forever.

 **A/N: There is my next chapter, sorry I didn't get to the part where they make first contact yet, but I plan on posting the next chapter on that real soon. See you then.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello everyone, I'm back. Now, I know some of you have some complaints about how I'm writing this, but I have a plan on how to write this and I don't plan on changing it so if you hate that I'm sorry but that's just how it is. Also, as a heads up for future chapters, I am a Christian whose firm in his beliefs so there won't be any cussing in this story, so I'm sorry to anyone who was expecting that. Now, on with the story!**

 **Prologue III**

 _ **Year 2199 BC (S.A. 3376)**_

 **Westeros**

Throughout Westeros, everybody was on edge because, yet again, a massive tremor was felt all across the continent, just like the one that happened fifty-six years ago. However, unlike the first one, this tremor was slightly weaker and did not have the beyond-beautiful music that was recorded to have happened the first time. Not everyone still believed that the heavenly music that was sung fifty-six years ago really happened, but the elders held firm to their knowledge and first-hand experience that it happened, including the notorious and elder King of the Reach, Garth VII Gardener.

King Garth VII Gardener, the most famous of House Gardener in all of its history, who became King of the Reach at age twelve on the same year that the first "Great Tremor," as people began to call it, occurred. As a first-hand witness to the massive shake in the earth and the heavenly music that played that day, he was a strong believer that it occurred and would never forget what happened that day, for in all of his years in war and in the Reach's golden peace, nothing was as exciting or breathtaking as that moment in his life. Now that it had happened again, he became suspicious and informed his council that is anything remotely suspicious happened to their knowledge, they were to report it to him immediately.

A month later, during another grand feast at Highgarden, a messenger arrived to meet with the King, on his sixty-eighth nameday to inform him of his alarming discovery. It was in the middle of the celebration, everyone was celebrating, the King's sons and daughters were all dancing with the guests while he and his wife were sitting atop their thrones smiling down on all of their family and guests having fun. However, that fun was interrupted when the doors slammed open and everyone looked at the messenger as he ran in and bowed before his king.

King Garth VII looked down on the man who knelt before him. "Rise," he said, "and tell me what you have to report to me." The messenger stood up and replied, "Your grace, I have just received word that a massive piece of land has suddenly appeared between Old Oak here in the Reach to Crakehall in the Kingdom of the Rock, apparently acting like a "land-bridge" of some sort stretching for miles." This piece of information caused everyone to feel either nervous or excited; nervous for the fact there is a completely unknown land out there with unknown dangers, and excited that there was a new land for the adventurous to explore and unknown resources out there.

After a few moments of contemplating this new piece of information, the King asked, "Does King Lancel Lannister know of this?" The messenger nodded. "Good," replied the King, "then send word to King Lancel and tell him that I would like to meet with him and discuss the matter of how to deal with this new land that has now encompassed both of our territories." "Yes, your grace," replied the messenger before he stood up, bowed his head, and then left to write a letter to King Lancel Lannister to ask to meet with King Garth VII Gardener.

 **United Kingdom**

Around this same time, King Elendil was also preparing for the new lands that lay to the east. He had upon his second son, Anárion, to go with an escort of 500 Gondorian soldiers, to meet with Lord Elrond with his 500 New Hollin Elven soldiers and Lord Durin III with his 500 Morian Dwarven soldiers at the Long Pass, as the land bridge was now being called, so they could march out to meet the people of the new land and be prepared in case they have hostile intent.

Within a few weeks, all the soldiers, the lords, and the prince were together at the edge of the Long Pass and ready to cross the land strip to enter the new lands and meet the new people. Thus, they began their march across the Long Pass, sustaining themselves on waybread along the way, taking over three weeks before they finally saw the faint outline of the new land in the far-off distance of where they were. Seeing as it was so far off, they decided to make camp for the night before heading out for new land tomorrow.

Unknown to the camp, several Lannister and Gardener scouts saw them that night and went back to their land to report to their kings what they had found. However, unknown to the Westerosi scouts, _Numenorean_ scouts had found them a few moments before they left back for their homeland. Seeing how their camp was just spied on, the Numenorean spies went back to their prince to report what they had just seen.

 **Westeros**

On the other side of the Long Pass, the armies of the Kingdom of the Rock and the Reach were stationed about 100 feet from the Pass. About a month ago, King Garth VII Gardener and King Lancel Lannister met to discuss how they would deal with the ne strip of land that now encompasses both their lands at the southernmost and northernmost coasts, and they decided to rally their banners and seek out the people of the new land. Both kings were hoping that the people living there, if any, were peaceful and had no ill-will towards their peoples, but just in case the new inhabitants had hostile intentions for their lands, they gathered their armies to be prepared for war should the need arise.

The kings had just sent out their scouts the other day to scope the terrain of the new land, and they were currently waiting in their joint command tent for any update from their scouts. Suddenly, a messenger entered the tent and bowed before the two kings in front of him waiting for their confirmation to speak. A few seconds later, King Lancel looked to the man kneeling before him and King Garth and asked, "what message do you have to report to us?" The messenger then answered, "Your graces, the scouts have just returned and are waiting outside to report what they have found." Content with the knowledge they were given, the two kings dismissed the messenger and told him to bring in the scouts on his way out. A few moments later, the scouts entered the camp and kneeled before their kings, waiting for their approval to speak. King Garth held up his hand and said, "rise, and report what you have found out about this new strip of land." The scout in the middle stood up and said, "My kings, we have found that this new land extends like a land bridge of some kind and that there are mountain ranges extending across both sides of the coast, giving it a natural defense against naval invasions." After taking this information in, King Lancel looked at the scouts and asked, "is there anything else you have to report?" The second scout replied, "Yes, my king, for we found a small army camped just a couple hundred feet away from where we are in the land strip." "How large is this army," asked King Garth in concern, "and could they be strong enough to destroy our combined forces of 140,000 men?" "No, your grace," replied the scout, "from what we could see, only around 1500 soldiers were stationed there." "Good, anything else you have to report about the army," asked King Lancel with relief, "namely their appearance, banners, armory, and other such things?" "Yes, we do your grace," replied the third scout, "we found that there were really tall men wearing shiny armor and bearing grand armor, men with pointy ears and even finer armor and weapons, as well as rather short men with gruff appearances and intricate armor and weapons." Rather confused about this new information, the kings dismissed the scouts and began to discuss the matter about this new army at their doorstep.

"This can't possibly be true can it? There is just no way that there could be men with pointed ears or an entire army of half-men," proclaimed King Lancel with decline and confusion. "I don't know," replied King Garth, "but who are we to claim its not true. After all, don't the men of Essos proclaim that the Giants and Children of the Forest that inhabit our lands as myths and legends whilst we know they are real?" They both continued to discuss the matter for several minutes until they decided that tomorrow they will march out and meet this army and find out for themselves if these reports about strange men are true and what their intentions are for their people.

The next day, early in the morning, King Lancel Lannister was awoken by the sound of a messenger who ran in to their tents and ranted, "Your grace, your grace! Wake up, there is a matter of great emergency!" "What is so great a matter that you walked into my tent, uninvited," asked King Lancel tiredly and irritated, "and woke me up with your ranting from my good sleep?" "The army of strangers are marching towards our camp as we speak and are very close by," answered the messenger. At this, King Lancel immediately stood up, got on his armor, and went outside to meet King Garth who was already waiting for him outside in his armor. They both looked out to see the messenger was telling the truth as they saw a small army marching closer and closer to their camp until they finally stopped about a hundred feet from their camp. When they stopped, the kings saw a small number of men on horseback riding to their location. As a response, the two kings set out on their own horses, along with a small order of their own cavalry, to meet with the strangers riding towards them.

When they finally met with the strangers, the two kings were shocked when they saw that all that the scouts had reported about the strangers was true. In the middle, there were some of the tallest men they had ever seen: they were all at least seven feet tall or taller, in shiny chain and plate armor (think of a shiny Mithril version of the Gondorian armor from Return of the King) with large, rectangular shields that had a curved-up top and an extended, pointed-down bottom (think of a Mithril version of the shields from the Battle of Mordor the men used in the Fellowship of the Ring), and the man in the middle was the tallest in the most intricate armor (think of a Mithril version of Isildur's armor in the Fellowship of the Ring). To the right of the tall men were people who were around the same size with pointed ears and the most beautiful appearance the two kings ever saw in anyone. These pointed-ear men wore the most beautiful and elegant of armor with large shields and fine helmets (think of the armor of the Rivendell elves from Peter Jackson's movies), except for the one leading them who wore a serious expression. To the left of the tall men were rather short and scruffy-looking men, all with beards and intricate looking armor (think of the armor and shields of the Iron Hills Dwarves will Erebor helmets from The Hobbit movies), and in the middle of them was a helmet-less short man with a grey beard carrying a large, intricate-looking hammer.

After a few moments of staring at each other, the strangers spoke in a language that left the two kings and there men confused and stunned, for the language that the strangers spoke was unknown and completely foreign to them, but it was the most beautiful language they had ever heard in their lives.

Seeing as how the natives did not understand the Numenorean language (the same language the Elves use), Prince Anárion tried again in the language of the Middle-Earth men saying, "Hello strangers, I am Prince Anárion, second son to King Elendil of the United Kingdom and of the ancient House of Elros. To my left is Lord Elrond of the New Hollin Elves, and to my right is Lord Durin III of the Dwarves of Moria. Now, may I know who you are?"

Now understanding what the strangers were saying since Middle-Earth Tongue is nearly the same as Old Tongue, King Lancel replied, "Prince Anárion, I am King Lancel Lannister of the Kingdom of the Rock and of House Lannister, and next to me is King Garth VII Gardener of the Reach and of House Gardener. Now, may you please tell us why you are here and brought this army with you?"

Sensing their suspicion, Anárion replied, "Your majesties, I came here to extend an invitation to the ruling leaders of the countries of this new land called Westeros to meet my father during a feast in our capital city of Armenelos. As for our small army, they are merely here for protection against any hostile parties we may encounter in our journey"

Sensing no lie in his words, King Garth said, "Very well then, please come and join us in our command tent, Prince Anárion, Lord Elrond, and Lord Durin, so that we may discuss more of this in a more comfortable position." Nodding to his words, the prince, his lords, and their forces made their way to the other party's camp.

During the discussion between the two kings and the prince, the prince learned that there are eight regions in Westeros: 1) The North, the largest and most sparsely populated led by House Stark for over 6000 years. 2) The Riverlands, the most river-filled region ruled by House Mudd of Oldstones. 3) The Vale, the most mountainous region which was also ruled by petty kings. 4) The Iron Islands, a collection of islands ruled by a collection of different bands of raiders and pirates. 5) The Kingdom of the Rock, the wealthiest of the regions known for its gold and silver mines, ruled by House Lannister, descendants of House Casterly who built Casterly Rock. 6) The Reach, the second wealthiest of the regions as well as the most populous region known for its immensely fertile lands, ruled by House Gardener. 7) The Stormlands, the second-largest of the regions known for having the second-sparsest population, some of the continent's largest strongholds, and its grooming of great, strong warriors. Its ruled by House Durrandon of Storm's End. Finally, 8) Dorne, yet another area ruled by many petty kings all fighting for power and contains the only desert in all of Westeros.

The United Kingdom's prince also learned that the people of Westeros worship the Old Gods of the forests, which Anárion surmised were their mistaken conception of the Valar. That is, however, all except for the Iron Islands, who worship their Drowned God who tells them to claim and take all that they want, to which Prince Anárion thought was similar to what Morgoth told the King's Men of Numenor. It seems that Eru Illúvatar was right when he told their people that the inhabitants of this side of the world had truly forgotten him and his teachings. Furthermore, the prince learned that Men were not the only inhabitants of Westeros, for there were also the massive, yet gentle, Giants who inhabit the hills and forests, and the Children of the Forest who inhabit the forests of Westeros and are known for their great magical abilities, their long lifespan, and their short size.

The two kings also learned a lot from the prince as well, for they learned that there were, like the number of regions in Westeros, eight states of the prince's United Kingdom, as he called it: 1) Numenor, the island homeland of the Numenorean Men and the capital state of the United Kingdom ruled by the prince's father, King Elendil of the United Kingdom and of ancient House of Elros from his capital city of Armenelos. 2) Arnor, the largest state in the United Kingdom, whose capital is Minas Ithil near the Misty Mountains, ruled by Elendur, Lord of Minas Ithil and eldest son of Prince Isildur, who is the elder brother of Prince Anárion, Lord of the city of Annúminas, and heir to the throne of Numenor. 3) Gondor, the second-largest state in the United Kingdom, ruled by Prince Anárion himself from the state's capital city of Minas Anor. 4) New Hollin, ruled by Lord Elrond from his capital city of Edhil, named in honor of the capital of their homeland. 5) The New Woodlands, named after their homeland of the Woodland Realm, ruled by Lord Thranduil from his capital of the Elvenlord's Halls. 6) Lothlórien, another forest-state ruled by Lord Celeborn alongside his wife, Lady Galadriel, from their capital city of Caras Galadhon. 7) Moria, the smallest of the states and a large fortress-city that spans the inside of _three_ mountain interiors, ruled by Lord Durin III. Finally, 8) the Shire, the second-smallest of the states and a state separated in four divisions, the division's capitals being Bywater, Hobbiton, Michel Delving, and Tuckborough.

The two kings also learned of the peoples who inhabit the Unite Kingdom: 1) The Numenoreans, rather tall Men who are the most populous of the races who inhabit the United Kingdom, they make up the population of Numenor, Arnor, and Gondor. They also have an average lifespan of 600-700 years, with the exception of the royal family, who have an average lifespan of 1300-1500 years, along with their spouses whom they marry through a certain ritual on their wedding day. 2) The Elves, the second-most populous race of the United Kingdom, who inhabit the regions of the New Woodlands, New Hollin, Lothlórien, and New Gondolin (located within the island of Numenor). They are also immortal, eternally young and never dying unless slain, as well as the fairest and wisest of all beings in the United Kingdom. They are also known to have pointed ears and rather slim, but fit build. 3) The Dwarves, the least populous of the races of the United Kingdom as well as one of the shortest, they are the inhabitants of Moria and have an average lifespan of 250 years. They are known for being great merchants, miners, tinkers, and craftsmen under their great mountain halls and are regarded as having unequaled skill in craftsmanship. In addition, they are known for all having beards at a young ag, including their women, shockingly. Finally, 4) the Hobbits, the second-least populous of the races that comprise the United Kingdom, are the inhabitants of the Shire with an average lifespan of 90-100 years. They are known as a gentle, small people who have an extensive agricultural system, but do not proceed with industrialization. Their have pointed ears, short legs, and furry feet with leathery soles.

Taking all of this in, the two kings were left baffled and conflicted about if half of what they said was true, mainly about the incredibly long lifespans of the people of the United Kingdom. However, since the appearance of the description of the Men, Elves, and Dwarves were proven true by the appearance of their guests, they see no reason why their lifespans description would be a lie too.

When it came as to why they were there, the prince told them that the would have to discuss that with his father in Armenelos. The prince also said that his father would like to invite the many kings of Westeros to his capital of Armenelos so as to build relations with the different nations of Westeros as well as to explain to all of them why they were there.

Seeing no problem with this, the two kings said that they would have no problem with this and that they would contact the other kingdoms to come with them. When the two kings asked how they could inform King Elendil that they were all assembled to meet him, Prince Anárion told them that his father would just know, and they should all just come across the Long Pass, which the two kings learned was the name of the strip of land connecting their to areas, when they were all ready. Confused, but assured by the prince, the two kings agreed and asked the prince and entourage if they would like to rest at their camp.

To this, the prince said, "Thank you for this kind offer, your majesties, but my father told me to return once first contact was made with the natives of your land, so I must leave now with my army back to the United Kingdom. I hope that you can understand as to why I must go now."

The two kings shared a look, before King Garth VII replied "Yes, Prince Anárion, we understand, and I must say that I am impressed, your loyalty to your king and father is unquestionable."

"I thank you, your majesty," said the prince, "now me and my people must be on our way back home."

With that said, the prince and his two lords left the tent and rallied his army together before they marched off across the Long Pass back to their homes.

 _ **2198 B.C. (S.A. 3377)**_

 **Westeros**

It took a year, but eventually, every king in Westeros, from King Torrhen Stark of the North to the many petty kings of Dorne, had gathered together with their agreed-upon twenty guards at the edge of the Long Pass ready to cross it into the United Kingdom. The only exceptions being the men of the Iron Islands who felt they were above the regards of so-called "lesser men," and the petty kings of the Vale who would rather fight each other than meet with the new United Kingdom.

When they were all assembled, many of the kings were curious about how the king of the United Kingdom would know they were coming, to which King Lancel Lannister and King Garth VII Gardener told them that King Elendil would just know as his son assured them he would. Confused, yet somewhat convinced about this, the king set off with their entourages through the Long Pass on their way to the United Kingdom.

Unknown to the Westerosi kings, however, was that King Elendil knew about their journey the moment it began, for he viewed it all through his own personal palantír. The palantíri were a new type of magical stones created by the sorcerers of Numenor that could be used in communication with one another, and also to see many things across the face of the world. With this, King Elendil spied on all the kings of Westeros during their meeting about the United Kingdom and their journey to and through the Long Pass.

 **United Kingdom**

When the Westerosi men finally made it to the other end of the Long Pass, they were met by the site of a thirty-foot high, circular, back wall and beyond that they could see a massive black tower five time as tall as Storm's End. Atop of the wall, they saw men in armor like that of the men who arrived with Prince Anárion when he met with Kings Lancel and Garth. The wall was manned with ballistae, catapults, giant scorpions, and archers. After seeing this, the Kings and their companies knew that taking this fortress would be suicide and hoped that the meeting with King Elendil went smoothly.

One of the men atop of the wall looked down on the men below and called out, "Halt! Who goes there?!"

Hearing this, King Garth VII Gardener rode ahead of the rest of the kings and company and yelled, "I am King Garth VII Gardener of the Reach with my company, with me are King Lancel Lannister of the Kingdom of the Rock with his company, King Torrhen Stark of the North with his company, King Durran Durrandon of the Stormlands with his company, Kings Samwell Dayne, Ferris Fowler, and Yorick II Yronwood of Dorne with their companies, and King Jon Mudd of the Riverlands with his company. We have come to accept the invitation of King Elendil of the House Elros to his capital of Armenelos to discuss matters involving his realm with the rest of Westeros!"

"Very well," stated the man, "let me speak to the commander, we will let you through once we have his approval."

A few minutes later, the steel-enforced gates of the giant black wall were opened and the kings with their companies rode into the wall's interior and were met by a man ordained in similar armor to the other soldiers but was wearing a black cape and wore no helmet. The man then spoke to the men in front of him. "Hello, your majesties, I am Commander Almarian," introduced the man, "I welcome you to the tower of Orthanc, forged entirely of the indestructible Black Stone and the fortress guarding the entry to the United Kingdom."

"It is nice to meet you, commander," stated Torrhen Stark, "it is an honor to meet you, and I must say this fortress is one of the greatest structures I have ever seen."

"Thank you, your majesty," said Almarian, "now please come into Orthanc, King Elendil ordered us to let you be our guests for the night so that you can rest and resupply before going back on your journey to the capital in the morning."

Thus, the kings and their companies went inside the fortress, where they feasted and drank the night away at dinner. Many of companies' men and their kings would agree that it was some of the bet food and wine they ever tasted, and it was in a mere military outpost. They ate and drank until they all went to rest the rest of the night away in their prepared beds.

The next morning, the kings and their companies resupplied for their journey and received a map from Commander Almarian leading from Orthanc to Annúminas, where they would then board a boat and to sail to Andúnië and then ride to Armenelos. Once all of that was done the kings and their companies rode off and continued on their journey to the king of the United Kingdom.

During the journey, some of the kings, such as Lancel Lannister, Garth VII Gardener, and Torrhen Stark, were intrigued at the road they travelled on and towns they passed along the way. The road was a white-brick road that was well-maintained and designed with many signs saying how far the next town or big city was, and whenever there was a connection between two or more roads there were signs telling where each road led to. These roads were far more superior and advanced than the mere dirt paths they used as roads back in Westeros. Eventually, after a few days of riding, the kings and their companies were left awe-struck for out there in the distance, they saw the city of Annúminas, the White City of Elendil and the joint-capital city of the Realm-in-Exile.

The city of Annúminas was carved into a hill and was built entirely of white stone and seemed to bathe in the sunlight like a diamond. The city was surrounded by the Walls of Anàrion, consisting of the Outer Wall, made entirely of Black Stone save for the gates (which were reinforced with Mithril) and was surrounded by a moat with multiple towers symmetrically built into the wall, and the Inner Wall, about five ten feet taller than the Outer Wall with just as strong gates. The walls were donned with many trebuchets, catapults, scorpions, and archers around its entirety as if daring someone to try and take the wall, there was even symmetrically-placed towers along the walls serving as both guard posts and watch towers. Surrounding the city were many well-irrigated fields, enriched by multiple canals, growing many crops and herding many different forms of cattle. To the western edge of the city, they saw a massive port, which had many docks near the edge of the city, and out at sea, the black wall extended _into_ the ocean into a circular oceanic wall with a single gateway in the middle for ships to pass through. When they finally came across the bridge atop of the moat and neared the draw bridge that was between the Outer Wall and the bridge, the heard a soldier cry out from above saying, "Halt! State who you are and what your business is here!"

Hearing this, the kings introduced themselves and their companies as well as state that they were there to accept King Elendil's offer to meet with him in Armenelos.

After hearing them out, the man ordered the troops to lower the drawbridge and open the gates to Annúminas.

The kings and their companies were once more left completely shocked and speechless once the mithril doors of the Gate of Annúminas were opened and their eyes were laid bare to the city ahead of them as they rode in with a few escorts to guide them through the city.

The buildings of the city were all entirely made of white stone, and there were no slums or poverty-stricken areas seen anywhere, even the smallest and meanest-looking houses looked clean and well-kept; it seemed as if they came across a real-life utopia, with a current population of over 150,000 people. Throughout the city, they saw tall apartment buildings as wells as tall towers and market buildings, and the buildings just got grander, bigger, and more beautiful the further they went into the city. It was not just the city that was grand but the people as well, for the people all around them were tall and fair: all the women were at least six feet tall and the men were at least seven feet tall or higher, and they all were fair in appearance with even the ugliest people looking beautiful by their standards.

Finally, the guides led the kings and their companies to the Citadel of Elendil, and they were once again left in shock and awe, for they crossed another black wall even larger and grander than the two they entered the city from and came into a beautiful courtyard surrounded by gardens and walkways of pure white stones.

Within the courtyard, at its center, was a large fountain surrounding a white tree with silver leaves, guarded on all four sides by men in shiny and grand armor carrying long spears and swords laced around their wastes (think of the Fountain Guard from Return of the King). Behind that, however, laid a massive tower, even larger than Orthanc, made entirely of white stone and going up into the sky almost to the clouds. Asking what this was, the guides told them that it was the Tower of Elendil, constructed by their King Elendil, and now ruled by his eldest son and heir, Prince Isildur.

Looking back at the courtyard, the kings noticed a several men staring at them near the fountain. There were a total of eleven men there, with ten in intricate-looking armor surrounding a fair, strong man wearing even grander armor with a red vest around it. Seeing as this man is most likely Prince Isildur, the kings dismounted with two guards at each of their sides and walked up next to him.

The guides stopped about ten feet away from where the prince was, bowed, and then turned around to the kings and spoke, "Your majesties, I present to you Prince Isildur of Annúminas, eldest son of King Elendil of House Elros and future king to the United Kingdom."

The kings all bowed before the prince, he bowed back, and then Isildur spoke, "Welcome, your majesties, to Annúminas, the capital of both Gondor and Arnor, created by my father and now ruled by me. My father has informed me to let you all stay here for the night and rest up for your sailing to Numenor the next morning. Please, come enter my home, there is a grand feast waiting for you."

After the prince said this, King Garth VII Gardener said, "Thank you, Prince Isildur, you are too kind. The generosity and kindness of your House is truly splendid, and we are very much grateful. Please, lead us into your home to the feast, our men and us really could use one."

Thus, the prince led the kings and their companies inside the Tower of Elendil, to the dining hall for them to eat. The kings were once again impressed at the interior of the mighty tower. Even at the feasting hall, everything was beautiful and grand, with a high domed ceiling, great white stone pillars, and stained-glass windows depicting he history of Numenor and its colonies.

When they finally all sat town to feast, they were entertained with the songs of the Numenoreans, and it was some of the most beautiful music the Westerosi men had ever heard. When the feast finally began, the kings and their men were slightly shocked as it was even tastier food and even finer wine than what they had at Orthanc.

The feast was grand and each of the kings had the opportunity to converse with the prince and his sons that were present, with the exception of Elendur, as he was busy running Arnor back in Minas Ithil. Of all the kings present, the ones Prince Isildur bonded with the most were Kings Torrhen Stark of the North and Samwell Dayne of Dorne, for they seemed to be the most honorable and humble of the kings that came. The prince promised to them that he would discuss with his father about an alliance with their three kingdoms the most.

The next morning, the kings and their men followed Prince Isildur down to the docks where there were ships of all sizes, from small white longboats to massive ships that could hold more than 100 people (think of the European colony ships of the 1600s), and they come upon a massive warship with three triangle sails, giant scorpions, and a massive, intricate blade at the front of the ship (think of the ship from "Numenor colonies" by Mitch Williamson), which they learned was part of the White Fleet, the naval armada of the United Kingdom. When they finally boarded onto the massive ship, the prince ordered them to set sail for Rómenna in Numenor.

They sailed for about twelve hours when they finally saw land ahead of them, with a gleaming whit city in the middle of it, the city of Rómenna, the closest Numenorean city to Armenelos. When they arrived at the docks, the kings and their companies were, yet again, left dumbstruck at the city in front of them. Rómenna was the third-largest city in the United Kingdom, right behind Andúnië and Armenelos. The city had even more and even taller towers and buildings than Annúminas, yet again all made of white stone, with a population of over 500,000 people.

Stopping a moment to resupply, the prince, the kings, and their companies made their way on the white brick road to the capital of Armenelos.

Finally, after a whole day of riding, the companies found themselves near the enormous walls of Armenelos, the capital of Numenor and the United Kingdom. The kings were once again shocked at the walls before them which were even larger than the ones at Annúminas, which had giant eagles flying up in the sky above them, made entirely of Black Stone and even more armed and equipped with war machines than the ones at either Orthanc or Annúminas. After the prince revealed himself to the guards, they let him, the kings, and their companies pass through both walls to the first half of the city, which the kings noted looked similar to Annúminas with a population of Rómenna. However, once they got passed the Outer City, the kings, after thinking they saw it all, were proven wrong when they saw the Inner City: there were towers that went up to the clouds all entirely of white stone, with a beyond-massive fortress in the center. After the kings regained their composure, they asked Prince Isildur what that was, and he told them it was the rebuilt King's House, the seat of his father, King Elendil.

When they finally arrived at the King' House, they saw, at the massive set of stairs to the entrance into the fortress, were guards in even finer and more intricate armor than what they saw the soldiers of Annúminas wearing (think of the furthest right Swan Knight in "Knights of the Silver Swan revised" on , look it up), and they then spoke in their native tongue to Isildur who spoke back to them in the same language. After they were done speaking, the guards parted ways and let the prince and the kings' companies make their way up the stairs to the entrance of the King's House.

After they got inside the fortress, they had to climb several flights of stairs before they finally made up to the throne room, a massive room with filled with dozens of Numenoreans, Elves, and Dwarves surrounding the two sides with a single path going from the entrance door to a set of stairs leading up to a very tall throne with a white tree with seven stars above it and a crown over them. Sitting upon the throne, was a man even taller than Isildur wearing grand armor (the one that the he wore in the Fellowship of the Ring) wearing a crown of mithril with two massive seabird wings in the front and back with gold in the center and a tree in the gold, two smaller sets of seabird wings to the right and left, and four very small sets of gold points between the latter and former. This man was King Elendil, of the House Elros and ruler of the United Kingdom.

After the company were about ten feet form the stair case leading to the throne, Isildur stood to the left of the stair case and to the right side was his brother, Prince Anárion, both standing parallel to their father's throne.

After a moment of silence, a man walked up near the throne and said, "Guests of Westeros, I present to you Elendil of House Elros, first of his name, king of the Numenoreans, the Elves, the Hobbits, and the Morian Dwarves, ruler of the United Kingdom, and protector of the realm."

After the man was finished speaking, King Garth VII Gardener took a step forward and knelt before King Elendil and said, "Greetings your majesty, and thank you kindly for allowing us entry into your great capital, our own cities don't even come close to its size or grandeur. I am King Garth VII Gardener of House Gardener of the Reach, with me is King Lancel Lannister of House Lannister of the Kingdom of the Rock, King Torrhen Stark of House Stark of the North, King Durran Durrandon of House Durrandon of the Stormlands, King Jon Mudd of House Mudd of the Riverlands, and Kings Samwell Dayne of House Dayne, Ferris Fowler of House Fowler, and Yorick II Yronwood of House Yronwood of Dorne. We have come to discuss negotiations between our kingdoms and yours and the matter involving your intentions with our continent."

Haring this, King Elendil then said, "It is an honor to meet you, Kings of Westeros, and I would be more than happy to discuss negotiations and answer certain questions you have pertaining to the United Kingdom, but let us discuss them at dinner, as it is already night and you are all probably hungry from your travel here."

An hour later, at the massive dining hall of the King's House, King Elendil, his sons, and their guests all sat down to eat and chat among one another. The kings of Westeros asked the obvious question as to how their kingdom wound up there and if they knew anything about the two tremors and the beautiful singing they heard during the first said tremor.

To answer the question, King Elendil told them their story, about how they come from the other side of the world from a continent called Middle-Earth, how the Numenoreans rose in rebellion after their previous king broke the Valar's law and laid siege to Valinor, and how they sent them here to spread the word of their god, Eru Ilúvatar, to his children on this side of the world who had forgotten him. Seeing their suspicious looks, Elendil assured them that they do not mean to force them to worship him as forced faith is not faith at all. So, the negotiations went on and many things were decided: 1) All land, from Numenor to the Long Pass, would belong to the United Kingdom and the House of Elros. 2) The people of the United Kingdom were allowed to preach the word of Eru Ilúvatar in all of the present king's kingdoms so long as they would not become aggressive or forceful in their teachings. Lastly, 3) New ports would be opened along the coasts of the Westerosi kingdoms for trade since the Numenoreans were mainly a seafaring people.

Two days later, all the kings and their companies packed up, thanked King Elendil for his hospitality, and began their journey back to their respective kingdoms. Before they left, King Elendil gave all the kings a mithril blade for their house as a sign of goodwill, which would further cement good relations between the United Kingdom and the Westerosi kingdoms.

 _ **2000 B.C. (T.A. 134)**_

 **Westeros**

One hundred and ninety-eight years have passed since the United Kingdom introduced itself to the rest of Westeros and a lot has changed since then.

For one, the men of the Kingdom of the Rock and the Dwarves of Moria held good relations and a strong bond for both were people who relied on mining as their main source of wealth. In addition, the men of the Reach and the Children of the Forest held a friendly relationship with the Elves of the New Woodlands and Lothlórien as well as the Hobbits of the Shire, as all four peoples relied heavily on agriculture and had strong respect for the forests. The Dwarves of Moria also had strong military ties with the men of the Stormlands as they both held high respect for war hammers and war axes in battle.

Another factor that changed was the religion of Westeros, for the Faith of Eru Ilúvatar (which would later be known as the Faith of the One by the Andals) was introduced by the United Kingdom and it spread all across Westeros over the decades. At first, the spread was slow, as many people didn't feel like converting to a different religion that they didn't know, but as some of the United Kingdom's priests began arguing that the Old Gods may not be false, but rather a misinterpretation of the Valar, the First Men began to convert and pray to Eru and the Valar a lot more than before. It got to the point where over half of all Westeros worshipped the Faith of Eru Ilúvatar.

The three regions that changed the most, however, were the Iron Islands, the North, and Dorne, for the United Kingdom formed the strongest alliances with the two latter and helped change their destiny forever.

The United Kingdom formed the closest alliance with the North, as they viewed them as the most honorable people in all Westeros and so decided to teach them something that they would only ever teach Dorne as well, how to forge iron and how the Numenorean army formations work. By doing so, the Starks, who had been continually frustrated with the rumors of the Boltons still flaying prisoners and the men of Skagos still practicing the First Night, now had a way to build a stronger army comprised of legions who would be loyal solely to House Stark. The legions would be comprised of 5,000 men and women (as the people of Bear Island helped strengthen the ideas of gender equality), were trained in the use of Long Blade, Spear, Blunt Weapon, Block, and Heavy Armor, and made use of the Phalanx Formation, Diamond Formation, Wedge Formation, and Shield Walls (think of the Imperial Legions from Elder Scrolls). Also, the United Kingdom gave House Stark several hundred pounds of Black Stone for a building project they had, for the right sum of money of course. With all of this Black Stone, House Stark rebuilt Winterfell into Winter Tower, and used the rest of the Black Stone to build a massive, circular wall around the surrounding area which would later become Wintercity (think of the Imperial City by fkcogus333 from DeviantArt). With all the new progress going on around the North, the population received a big boom and soon, there grew to be several other cities in the North besides Wintercity and Oldtown, especially with the introduction of glass gardens. Also, after seeing the racial equality that is present in the United Kingdom, the North adopted this in their culture and gave the Free Folk beyond the Wall the choice to come on down into the North to start a new life there, so long as they did not break the laws of the North and swore fealty to House Stark. About a year after the offer was given, half of the Free Folk tribes went south of the wall along with a third of the Giants and a quarter of the Children of the Forest. After this happened, the giants established their own fortress-city of Harfang just east of Deepwood Motte, and the Children of the Forest established their forest-city in the Wolfswood north of Torrhen's Square.

The alliance between the North and the United Kingdom grew to be so strong that when the North asked the United Kingdom's help to conquer the Iron Islands to end their continuous raids on their lands, the United Kingdom sent 25 ships from the White Fleet to help them. It took over a month, but eventually the North and United Kingdom took control of the Iron Islands. When they did so, the Greyiron Dynasty was struck down and the Greyjoy House was given control of the Iron Islands, owing allegiance to House Stark of the North. After they surrendered, the sorcerers of the United Kingdom used their magic to make the lands of the Iron Islands more fertile so that the Ironborn would no longer have to remain on raiding to survive. After that, the Iron Islands would play a major role as a main naval location and fishing ground for the North, and the Iron Island would adopt a more warrior-like army, with runic armor and intricate weapons as well as round shields (think of the Nords from Elder Scrolls).

Another amazing thing that happened in the North was something that the United Kingdom did not see coming, over 100 Eagles migrated from Numenor to the North, as if sensing that the First Men of the North were worthy of their protection.

The second-closest ally to the North became House Dayne of Dorne. Despite Dorne's more… erotic reputation, there was no questioning that they were one of the most morally-respectful regions in Westeros, as well as one of the bravest, hard-working, and family-loyal peoples in the world. Thus, just like the North, the United Kingdom taught House Dayne how to forge iron and their army tactics. However, the United Kingdom also gave House Dayne something they did not give the North, Oliphaunts, which they imported from Far Harad and learned to tame by the few Haradrim tribes that did not ally with Sauron. House Dayne found two uses for the Oliphaunts, 1) as beasts of war, using them to mow down their enemies with their sheer size and hoist towers on their backs for their archers and spearmen, and 2) as armor for their soldiers, using their skin once they die as leather armor since arrows, spears, and swords can't pierce them (they can only carve the skin off them thanks to mithril knives that they purchased from the United Kingdom). House Dayne also learned how to organize their army into a legions similar to that of Numenor, using rectangular shields with spikes on the bottom, and their armor included plain iron chain mail with plated gloves and wrist guards, a helmet that slit upwards with a full-face mask that looked like a screaming man for intimidation, and a leather jerkin of Oliphaunt skin over the chain mail studded with metal rivets (think of the shields and armor of the telmarine army from The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian movie). Also, their weapons included a halberd, a fishing-like spear, and rapier-like swords. Using these new weapons and army organizations, along with the Oliphaunts (their trump cards), they were able to conquer the rest of Dorne within a decade, and they also created new war machines such as the repeated-fire trebuchet and the multi-shot scorpion.

Ever since, the United Kingdom, Dorne, and the North have been strong allies forming the Alliance of the Three Kingdoms, being the strongest nations in Westeros by far. They also had trading alliances with the other kingdoms, Westeros had entered a grand age of peace and prosperity. But the years of peace and plenty were not to last, for the Andals would soon invade Westeros, and bring the fires of war and chaos with them.

 **A/N: Finally, I'm finished, I know this is a long chapter but I'm glad its finished and I hope you all liked it, next chapter will take place during the Andal Invasion. See you then.**


End file.
